familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Lewis (1633-1709)
}} "Thomas Lewis, born in England in 1633, removed from Lynn to Northampton in 1661-1662, where he had a home lot of four acres, which he sold to Matthew Clesson in 1667. He was chosen to assist in building a mill, 27, 6 mo., 1666. He removed from there to Swansea, where at a town meeting held Dec. 1, 1669 'Thomas Lewis was admitted inhabitant and member of this township, and to have a twelve acre lot where any two of the Com'te for admission of inhabitants shall approve of his settlement.' At a town meeting held Feb. 9, 1670, it was ordered that all lots and division of land thereafter be granted according to the three-fold rank by the selectmen. First rank, three acres; second rank, two acres; and third rank, one. Thomas Lewis was in the second rank. He was elected a selectman, May 21, 1672. He is mentioned at Bristol, R.I., as early as 1681, and was taxed at Mendon, Mass., in 1691, 1692 and 1693. He was elected a selectmen, May 1, 1693, for a year, but declined to serve. The following is taken from the annals of Mendon, p. 129, where it is used as a model for the peaceful settlement of a land dispute. 'Know all men by these Presents that I Thomas Lewis of Bristol, Doe Constitute and Appoint my well beloved Capt. Josiah Chapin of Mendon, in my Roome and Stead for to Joyne with sergent Abraham Stapes of Mendon aforeseaid to David A percell of medow that belonged to John Parris's Lot in Mendon. New Eaqually belonging to me the said Lewis and ye Above ad Staples and doe by these presents bind myself my heyeres, Executors, administrators and Assigns, to stand to their Agreement about ye devision of sd medow, and after the decision is made to cause the same to be recorded, as Witness my hand this 9th of January, 1695-6, Thomas Lewis Seal' In 1696, he was called of Mendon, with is wife Hannah. In 1692, Thomas Lewis of Bristol, R.I. sold land to Capt. John Andrews. He also sold land there in 1701. In the Book of Possessions of Swansea his lands are recorded on page 9 and in the various proceedings of the town his name appears in regard to lands. On Dec. 23, 1704 he, with his wife Hannah, executed a deed of gift for good will and affection, of the 'north part of my dwelling house in Bristol', to his daughter Hepzebah Lewis (Bristol Co. Deeds, Vol 4, p. 319). The will of Thomas Lewis of Bristol, recorded in Bristol Co. Probate Records, Vol. 2, f 257: 'In the name of God, Amen, I Thomas Lewis of Bristol in ye County of Bristol in New England, being aged and very infirm, and not knowing when or how soon I may be Removed out of a Chaingable world, to prevent Jarrs & Contentions after my Decease do make constitute and ordaine this to be my last Will & Testament in manner and form following; that is to say, I comment my Soul into ye hands of God and body to ye earth to be decently buried at the Discresion of my friends, and as to my temporal estate which it hath pleased God in his mercy to lend me I give bequeath and bestow in the following manner, Viz: After my ffuneral Charges and Just Debts are payed and sattisfyed by my Executrix hereafter mentioned, I give and bequeath unto my aged and beloved wife all my whole estate both Reall and personal after my decease During her natural Life with full power and Authority by Virture of these presents to make sale of ye whole my Two acre lott in Bristol with the Dwelling house thereon except what I have before given by deed of Gift to my Daughter Hepzebah or any part or parsell of my said lott to such person or persons who shall appear to purchase the same hereby Impowering of my said wife Hannah Lewis to make, sign, seal and fully to Execute a good and sufficient Deed and Legall Convayance of the said two acre lott or any part or parcell thereof so sold as aforesaid for her neccessary & Comfortable livelyhood During her natural life and after her Decease what shall be Remaining of my estate to be Devided to and among my Children in as Just and equal proportion as may be according to the direction of the law in such case made and provided having a regard allwayes to what any of my Sons or Daughters have had formerly of my estate before my decease. And of this my Last Will & Testament I constitute and ordain my Beloved wife Hannah Lewis my sole Executriz Hereby making null and voydd all other and former Wills Legacies or Executors by me in any wise before this time named willed of bequeathed and Testimony hereof I Thomas Lewis have hereunto sett my hand and fixed my seal the Eleventh day of August, A.D. 1708. Thomas Lewps Seal' Proved July 6, 1709. Presented and sworn to by Hannah Lewis. The widow Hannah Lewis sold, April 22, 1710, to Nath Byfield, 'one half of the two acre lot of land where ye dwelling house now stands being the eastern most half of those two acre lot with ye barn and house theron' bounded East of High St. South on Queen St. West by land of said Thomas Lewis, being the other half, and northerly by land of Nath'l Byfield. (Bristol Co., Deeds, Vol. 6. f.174). Thomas Lewis married, Nov. 11 1659, Hannah, daughter of Edward and Joan Baker. They both died at Bristol, R.I., he dying April 26, 1709, aged about 76 years and his widow following him in January 1717." - Edmund Lewis, of Lynn, Massachusetts: and some of his descendants By George Harlan Lewis